Walk the Line
by Leah by Michelangelo
Summary: Shredder hires another bounty hunter from Japan to get rid of the turtles when he feels that Tigerclaw has accomplished nothing. There's just a couple of problems: she's a teenager and she takes orders from no one. Fearless, dangerous, young, and thrill-seeking there's no way she can possibly fail. But what if her attempts to get close to her targets bring her closer than intended?
1. Wraith

**Hello everyone!**

 **Those of you that have read any of my other fanfics probably know that I don't do OCs very much. But this one presented herself and I couldn't resist the temptation.**

 **I really want to hear from you all on this one because whether or not I continue it will be based largely upon your reaction to it. If you like this idea and would like me to continue, I will definitely do so, because this OC is very interesting to me as well. I also thought it might be fun to have a character that would dance on the line between hero and villain. But I hope you'll tell me what you guys think after you read.**

* * *

 **Ch. 1-Wraith**

Look at me. Straight, black hair falling down to my waistline framing my pale face. There's no light in my eyes. I look like a wraith, like something that could drain the life out of anything just by touching it. Fortunately for the fish-freak in front of me, I'm not. I haven't been here long. Less than ten minutes, and they're already crowding me.

Funny…isn't it?

Turns out the Devil doesn't come in a red cape with pointy horns. He comes as everything you've ever wanted. That's how I felt about this job. It sounded like a dream come true, but its already looking like it's going to be drag. I can already tell that I should have never agreed to this offer. I haven't even been here ten minutes and they're already crowding me. I've seen this before. You do one job for an organization like this and they never let you out.

The Fishman leads me further down the dark hall to a big room with windows all along the ceiling. So this guy's base is a church? I roll my eyes and shake my head. He'd probably be a lot less conspicuous if he'd chosen an old warehouse instead. But no. Clans like this one always had to do things the hard way.

"Master Shredder." The Brazilian-accented fish grumbles and the throne chair at the other end of the room swivels around. An ominous bladed figure stands slowly and growls to let the fish know he's listening. "The bounty hunter you were expecting." The fish said, gesturing to me.

"What?!" A blade slid out of his gauntlet and my eyes narrowed. "This is nothing but a child!"

"You wanted a bounty hunter. You wanted the best. Well I am the best." I drew my kabutowari and pointed it at him. "And nobody calls me a child!"

Shredder's eyes narrowed. "Tigerclaw, attack!"

I felt the attack coming before I saw it and I swept down and out of the way in time. Spinning around in a circle skid, I came face to face with a mutant tiger. He had an eye patch over one eye and a scar on the other. I couldn't stop a dark smirk from spreading across my face. _Finally, a challenge._ "Tigerclaw? The famous bounty hunter? Huh. Now why would your boss be needing another one if he already has your services? Maybe he's thinking its time to get rid of old merchandise. Replace it with someone newer. Someone…younger." The big cat mutant growled and threw punch after punch. I had to admit he was good…but not as good as me. I dodged each and every blow, barely breaking a sweat. Bounty hunters. Always so predictable.

I sighed. Guess he wasn't that much of a challenge after all. I thought as I took advantage of a lull in his offense and sent a sharp kick straight to his ribs. He growled at me and grabbed the spot where I'd hit him. I bared my teeth and hissed at him like a cat. That only infuriated him ever further. He caught me off-guard and managed to hit me square in the chest with a mighty punch. I hit the wall and fell to the ground, carefully staying as still as possible to see what he would do next. Being a bounty hunter, he'd most like come over to survey and take pride in the damage he'd done.

That was exactly what he did. Ugh. I need a new job. This one is just too easy. As soon as he lifted me off the ground, my eyes snapped open and I lashed out, using my momentum to grab his arm and pull it behind his back. Not quite enough to break it, but it was definitely a sprain. I jumped onto his back and pinned him to the ground, crouching over as I whipped out my blade and held it to his throat with a smirk. "Too slow, old-timer."

I looked at the 'Shredder' who had summoned me here as he hummed thoughtfully.

"Release him." He bellowed.

I snarled. "I don't take orders from you." Shredder's eyes narrowed. He definitely doesn't like that. Well, too bad, so sad. I'm nobody's pawn. "I don't take orders from anyone. You want a job done? You pay me at this account." I threw the card down on the floor in front of us, pressing the blade even tighter against Tigerclaw's throat as he growled. "Now normally, I don't do jobs for syndicates, so I'm afraid this one's really gonna cost ya. You willing to pay? Or should I just bounce on out of here right now?"

Shredder looked as though he was considering it. "I will pay if you succeed."

I narrow my eyes and nod. "Fine."

"It is not wise to be impertinent with me, bounty hunter." He says threateningly.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" I shot back with a cool, calm edge of anger in my voice.

Shredder was not a happy camper. Not at all. He looked about ready to come at me right now. A smirk curls at the corner of my mouth. Huh. This might just get interesting…

But as soon as his hands tensed, they relaxed. "I want you to bring me the turtles."

I raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Come again?"

"Your target." He stalked over to where I was crouched, still pinning Tigerclaw with my blade at his throat. A picture dropped to the ground at my feet. Four turtles, each wearing a mask. One blue, one orange, one purple, and one red.

Hmm…maybe this gig will be more interesting than I thought… "Why do you want them so badly?"

"Silence, bounty hunter! You will bring me the turtles or you will die before you can even set foot outside this room!"

I was absolutely enraged. My blade began to cut shallowly into Tigerclaw's neck. "I told you, tin can! I don't take orders! But I'll bring you your turtles: dead, alive, together or separately. So you better be ready to dish out some serious dough." I paused, smiling victoriously at his growl. "And as for leaving…" I yanked the blade away from Tigerclaw's neck and grabbed the photo of the turtles off the ground before shooting my wrist grappler up. The shattering glass made Shredder and Tigerclaw moved back as the sharp shards rained down on them. I landed on the roof with a dark chuckle. Tigerclaw looked as though he was about to come after me, but Shredder's voice stopped him. "Tigerclaw, let her go."

"Master Shredder, surely you can't believe that that girl can capture the turtles?!"

"Silence Tigerclaw! We will see whether or not her skills prove useful. If they do…we might be able to use…alternative means of persuasion."

I scoffed at that remark. _Huh. I'd like to see you try. Like I said: Nobody has control over me._

I work on my terms.

I hop over to the next roof and glance down at the photo in my hand. Hmm…turtles, eh? My eyes ran over each individually, taking in their differences in build. This picture was taken in the midst of a battle and it looks like they were putting up a very good fight. I can't help but smile. Well…this job might, just might be an interesting challenge.

And its been too long since I've had a challenge.

* * *

 **So how do you feel about it? Should I continue? Tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Vampire

**Hey guys. Sorry that this took a little longer than expected. Please tell me what you think afterwards (I have some questions for you guys concerning the future of this fic and could use your feedback, but don't worry about that until you get there) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch. 2-Vampire**

I've been watching my quarry closely for the past month. Luckily for me that 'Shredder guy hasn't interfered…much. Every so often he sends Tigerclaw after me, but that cat isn't very good at his job. Or maybe I'm just better.

I smirk at that thought. Yep. Definitely waaaaaaay better. And no, I'm not cocky. I'm just that good.

So, the more I watch the turtles the more interested I become. They're certainly very interesting prey. I've learnt all their names: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael.

Michelangelo is a bit of weirdo. Even by my standards. He's such a goof, it's a wonder that the other three can even stand putting up with him all the time. But he's a great ninja, in spite of it all. And despite all his weirdness, there is something oddly endearing about him.

Leo is very formidable with those double katanas of his. He also appears to be their leader, though he does have trouble controlling his brothers, particularly Raphael.

Hm. Raphael…The red-masked one is a turtle after my own heart. I respect that rebellious streak of his and I think I look forward to beating him the most.

Donatello will definitely be a challenge that I look forward to. He is incredibly smart and has a propensity to plan. So I bet that the only way I'll be able to throw him off is by being incredibly unpredictable.

I'm slowly learning all of their strengths and weaknesses and devising a strategy. Hmm…if I want to get this done right I should probably take them down one at a time and then bring them in to Shredder. But…why not have a little fun with them? Yeah, after all, I'm not on a deadline. Besides, psyching them out could prove to be advantageous. But where should I start?

I know. I'll start with one turtle, rough him up really good, but keep him thinking that I'm on his side. The others will get concerned and follow him straight into my trap. And if I cam get in really close maybe, just maybe that one turtle will lead the others straight to me! Yep. It's perfect. They'll be just trusting enough…and right when they least expect it…I'll get them!

Yes! That plan is perfect. But which one should I start with? Well…Leo would be the most obvious choice. It seems like despite his position as leader he is the most inherently trusting of the four of them. Aside from Michelangelo, that is. But I wouldn't even dare try to reason with him. I think that my head would explode. So it looks like Leonardo is the way to go if I want them to trust me. Even if I attack him, as long as I act like I'm not really trying to hurt him…much.

But…Where's the fun in that?

I glance down into the alley below where the four of them are confronting some thugs. I smirk down at the red-masked one and I know that my eyes are glowing like a cat's as I stalk my prey.

It's a cold winter's night. Snow is on the ground. The reptiles are a little more sluggish than usual, but just a little. I have no doubt that all of their training has conditioned and fortified their weaknesses. This battle isn't worthy of their skills and those thugs have less than thirty seconds before the turtles completely finish with them. Time to act.

I drop down into the alley adjacent the red-masked warrior, making certain that my shadow falls on the wall opposite, to draw him in my direction. Now to get his attention. I brandish a couple of throwing stars and chuck them at his head. They miss by less than a quarter of an inch and I smirk at the look of surprise on his face. I turn and make my way down the alley, knowing that he will follow as soon as he sees my shadow retreating.

This city's allies are a labyrinth of twists, turns and shadows. I can feel him growing irked by the long chase so I slow up a little and allow him to catch a glimpse of me. His pace quickens just as I expected. With a smirk I head for the nearest fire escape and jump swiftly up each level until I reach the rooftop. I was about to duck behind the stairwell, but something caught my ankle and pulled my foot out from under me. I fell to the ground with a strangled 'oompf.'

I looked back over my shoulder at the smirking turtle mutant. A bright flash of pleasure rushed through me. I have to admit, I am impressed. Perhaps this would turn out to be a challenge after all. I whipped out my kabutowari and sliced through the thin chain holding my ankle with one fell swoop. I slid to my feet and lifted my head to the light.

His eyes widened. He cast what was left of the chain off to the side and started stammering. "W-Who…why?"

I smirked. "I suggest you try to get your words together before you try again."

He glared. He obviously didn't appreciate that remark. He brandished his sais and pointed them threateningly at me. "Who are you and why were you trying to kill me?"

"Kill you? Hardly. I was just trying to get your attention." I whipped my hair. My voice was deep and sultry.

The turtle's face was a little flushed, but his glare remained in place. "And why would you wanna get my attention?"

I spun my kabutowari in one hand and huffed in boredom. "I'm just a little girl looking for some excitement. I'm just aching for a challenge. And there aren't very many ninjas in the neighborhood."

His bright green eyes seemed amused by that and he muttered dryly. "You obviously haven't met the Foot."

I was careful not to react to that remark. It could detrimentally affect my ability to get close to him.

He charged with a loud battle cry and I smirked. _Finally, it sure took him long enough._ He was fast and skilled that's for sure. Avoiding his blows wasn't easy, but it wasn't exactly difficult. I dodged, carefully observing his fighting style, noting the holes in his defenses and pinpointing some of his weaknesses. With a smile, I struck him with a killer uppercut on the jaw, sending him backwards a couple of feat. He growled and surged at me, his sai scraping my cheek.

I pulled back, pressing my hand to my face. I could feel the sticky life fluid staining my fingers and cheek. I hissed at him like a feral cat and sprung forward, delivering a hard kick to his plastron. My eyes widened in shock as he grabbed my leg before I could pull away. My kabutowari fell to the ground. He tugged me down and used his momentum to grab me in a headlock.

His voice was rough with exertion as he growled into my ear. "You fancy yourself a ninja, eh sweetheart?"

I hissed again and squirmed. I know that what he lacks in speed is more than supplemented by strength and that I won't get out of a hold like this with normal tactics. But I know how to fight for my survival and before I know it, my instincts have taken over.

An unearthly howl splits the air as I sink my teeth deep into the turtle's arm. Blood gushes from the wound and into my mouth, but I pay it no heed, using the turtle's instinctive recoil to free myself.

"What the shell?!" He murmurs, cradling his now bleeding arm. He glares up at me. "What are you, some kind of vampire-obsessed freak?"

I smile, knowing my teeth are still slightly red with blood. The action has its desired effect and he looks very unnerved. "Hardly." I purred, sweetly, before my expression hardened and I wiped the blood away from the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand. "You know as well as I do that a ninja has to be willing to do whatever it takes to survive."

He frowned. "Not always. Sometimes there are more important things than self-preservation."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do tell."

"Like the lives of others."

I scoffed. "Your concern, not mine. I couldn't care less."

He seemed rather less than pleased by my answer. "So you would stand by while innocent people suffer? Even though you have the skills necessary to stop it?"

"Apathy is key. Good deeds are punished swiftly and yield very little benefits."

His emerald green lips pulled back into a snarl. "You call yourself a ninja, yet you have no honor?"

I turn my back to him, knowing that I am taking a huge risk, yet confident that he will not attack. "What is honor? A woman being executed because she slept with a man who was not her husband, is that not in the name of honor? And what about a child being forced into indentured servitude because of his parents' debts, is that an act honor? What about a young boy with no training sent to the front lines? When he dies, he dies a martyr with an honorable death. But what is so honorable about that?" I cannot prevent my emotions from getting the better of me and I reveal a little more about myself than I had originally intended.

"Your views are twisted." He murmured.

My eyes narrowed. "Not from where I stand." I hissed.

"Things are different here."

I smirked a little bit. "You're smarter than you look." Just as I thought. My ramblings gave a little bit too much away. But…I might be able to use that to my advantage. I turn back around to face the turtle. I can't help but smile as I see the way he tenses. _So he's wary of me, hmm? Good. He should be._

But I think I've roughed him up enough for one night and it won't be long before his brothers come searching for him. So I decide to change the subject. "Those sais of yours are impressive. I might just want to borrow them sometime."

"No way, Vamps." I grimace at the nickname and he smirks, rather pleased by my reaction. "Now I got questions and I want some answers."

Hmm. This was something I hadn't foreseen. I really should get going, in case his brothers trace us up here. But…maybe I can get him to trust me….just a little…

"Shoot." I say, relaxing a little as I bend over to pick up my kabutowari. He tenses a little, but as soon as I sheath the blade, he eases up.

"Got a name?"

I grinned. "I'm afraid that information is classified. Need to know basis only."

I think that it took him a couple of seconds to figure out that I was toying with him because for a while he looked completely at a loss. But it wasn't long before he shook it off and glared at me. "Fine. I'll just call you Vamps."

I growled. "Alright, if you must have a name, call me Ikiryō."

Judging by the expression on his face he's not amused. Huh, so he knows what it means? He is just full of surprises.

"You wanted a name, well that's one of the many I answer to."

"Alright, next question. What are you doing here?"

"Work."

One of his eye-ridges shot up in interest. "What kind of work?"

"Classified." I shot back, ignoring his slowly mounting frustration.

"What do you want from me?" He asked slowly. He seems quite determined to make me crack.

News flash, Raphael: I won't shatter so easily. "I want to know more about you."

He scoffed. It's obvious that he doesn't believe me, even though it is the truth. "Sure you do. Why?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I find you fascinating?"

His neon green eyes narrowed dangerously at me. "I find that hard to believe."

I smirk and shrug at him, noting how wary he gets as I do so. He's figured out that when I smirk it means I have something up my sleeve. Yes, he is definitely much smarter than I expected him to be. "Fine, then don't believe me. Either way, I will learn more about you."

He rolled his eyes, his fingers brushing threateningly against the handles of his sais.

 _Hah! He thinks that will scare me? He still has much to learn!_

"Yeah, yeah, in your dreams, princess!"

I bared my teeth at him in a rather wicked smile that made him shudder. I leaned in close, feeling the back of his hands ready to whip out his sais and stab me if need be. But that only intensified the thrill of being close to him. In a low, rough puff of air I whispered in his ear. "See ya round, Raph."

His eyes went wide and he shoved me back a little. "How did you know my—a"

I threw a smoke bomb down to the ground between us with a smirk. I could hear him coughing and jerked slightly as his hand shot out and tore a piece of the wrappings from my left hand. I found a good vantage point on the building adjacent and watched him.

He looked angry, confused, and disappointed all at once as he realized I was 'gone.'

He sighed and threw his sais to the ground with a loud clatter before picking them up, exasperatedly. Then he looked down at his injuries, particularly the bite mark. "Shell. How am I supposed to explain _this_ to the guys?"

I smiled and turned away, feeling good about the night's events. I am well on my way to capturing the turtles. I definitely made the right choice approaching Raphael. I can already tell that despite his wariness, he will learn to trust me in time. I just need to give him a reason to.

And once I earn Raphael's trust…

They'll be mine for the taking.

* * *

 **Well how was it? Did you like it? What was your favorite part?**

 **Do you still want to see more of this? If so, what are your thoughts concerning this fic so far? Any suggestions for future chapters? Anything in particular that you'd be interested in seeing added to the plot?**

 **Is there anything in particular you'd like to see from her (Ikiryō) in future chapters? Or is there anything you think it might be cool to add to her character? Anything you like about her that you definitely want to see more of?**

 **Your feedback really helps me write even better chapters and add complexity to the story, so a big thanks to all of you! I really appreciate all the feedback and support you all give me and I am so happy that you enjoy this story so much.**

 **Love ya all! Thanks again!**


	3. Black Cat

**So, the reason why I haven't been doing anything with this story for so long was because I was kinda short on motivation and also because I've been working so hard on a lot of my other stuff. But after getting two different requests in one day for me to continue this I will definitely be trying to pick up the pace on this one. To be honest, I kinda threw this one on the back burner and it slipped my mind. Reading those comments suddenly made me realize that I haven't updated this in a long time.**

* * *

 **Ch. 3-Black Cat**

I perch on the corner of a ten story apartment building, my hands gripping the edge harshly enough to leave a mark as I shift into the predatory position of a feral feline. Below me is my quarry, all four of them. They're fighting those idiotic thugs again, whom I understand are called the Purple Dragons. Pfft, the street scum don't even deserve to be called a gang. The turtles could fight these jokers with their eyes closed. So there's no small wonder that right now I'm a little bit bored. I mean, come on. I want to study my prey in action. The least they could do is give me something entertaining to watch!

That's actually why I'm all the way out here on the corner of the building. I want to see if I can make things a little bit more interesting. I know it's only a matter of time before Raphael notices me. As soon the thought passed my mind, I felt someone watching me from below. I smiled and turned down towards them, but my grin faltered. Raphael had noticed me, yes. But so had Leonardo.

Damn. In my haste to attract Raphael's attention I had forgotten that his brothers were just as, if not even more, observant. That was a rookie mistake. I growled under my breath and back-flipped onto the roof behind me. I fingered a smoke bomb in my hand and was about to throw it down and disappear, but as I felt the rush of air behind my back and heard the sound of someone landing softly on the rooftop, I just couldn't resist. His katanas sang as they sliced expertly through the air. What a beautiful sound.

"Halt." He commanded in a low, stern voice.

I smiled broadly and removed both my hood and my face guard before turning to face him. I stood leisurely, tilting my hips to one side, fingering my kabutowari casually. "Halt? I think someone's been reading too many superhero comic books." I said teasingly. His cheeks darkened a little and I smirked. He's very easily flustered. But the blush didn't make the angry look on his face lessen at all and he pointed one of his swords out at me.

"You're the one who attacked Raph a few weeks ago." He growled accusingly.

I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. "So?"

"So, you stay away from my brothers! If you ever hurt Raphael or any of them ever again, I'll—"

"I have no desire to fight you, Leonardo." I stated softly, knowing that the blue-clad ninja would take me at my word.

"Then what the shell do you want?"

I smiled. "Like I told your brother: that's classified."

He brandished a katana. "If you won't tell me, I will have no choice but to treat you as an enemy."

I surged forward and attacked. Leo moved his katana just in time to block what might have been a killing blow had he not intercepted it. I smiled as our blades scraped against each other. My left arm shot out and found a pressure point and Leonardo's eyes widened. I held the pressure on that point and though he gave considerable resistance, his katana finally fell to the ground. As soon as I released him he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. I sheathed my kabutowari and took his blade up off the roof. Before he could finish catching his breath, I aimed it at his throat. He held his breath, his big, blue eyes staring straight up into my void-like irises. I raised an eyebrow in intrigue. There was no fear in those eyes. None whatsoever. I smiled.

"He's right to call you Fearless." I watched as the comment changed something inside of Leonardo. There was something in his eyes that I had never known, yet could easily recognize: love. Love of his brothers, no doubt. Love that inspired him in everything. Love that also made him fiercely overprotective.

I straightened, not wavering in the slightest as I heard someone behind me. I grinned darkly and threw Raph's own words back in his face. "Fancy yourself a ninja, sweetheart?"

He was not amused. His lips pulled back into snarl and he growled at me.

"Nice growl ya got there, tiger." I said playfully.

Raphael looked about ready to explode. He was very entertaining to watch like this. It was like waiting for a balloon to pop. There was a slight thrill and rush that came from this though. Standing here wondering how much longer it would be before he threw himself at me with a cry of absolute fury. And yet…

I realized that he was looking past me. Ah, yes, of course. Leo. These two have a very strange habit of communicating without words. It's downright annoying. So I decided to put a stop to it. I held the blade closer to Leo's neck, the tip just pricking his skin, a little bit of blood starting ooze down. I looked back over at Raph. He was furious.

"Get away from him!" He shouted.

"Hey guys, what's—"

I was rather amused by the untimely arrival of the two younger turtles, who were now staring wide-eyed at the sight of me holding one of their big brother's katanas to his own throat.

"Leave him alone!" Michelangelo shouted furiously.

I scoffed and ignored him, keeping my focus trained on the two older mutants. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on. If I'd wanted to kill him don't you think I would have done it by now?"

"What do you want?" Raph asked slowly.

Now we're talking. All I have to do now is get the turtle alone. It's the only way I'll be able to convince him to team up with me. Once I do that and earn his trust, I'll automatically have the trust of the others. By the time they realize what I was really after, it'll be too late and good old Shredhead will set a new world record for biggest bowl of turtle soup ever eaten. I grinned at Mikey and Donnie, then Leo as a plan formed in my head.

"Hey, Donnie, Mikey, catch!" I tossed the katana at them and they both rushed to dodge.

"Mikey! Donnie!" Leo yelled, concernedly. I threw down a smoke bomb and darted over to Raphael.

"I want to talk to you." I whispered into his ear dragging him away with me. He allowed it, but one of his hands was resting warily on his sai. We jumped down the fire escape and I shoved him through the window of the second floor. This was an abandoned apartment building so there was nothing to worry about.

"RAPHAEL! RAPHAEL!" Both of us glanced towards the window at the sound of Leo's panicked cries.

"They care an awful lot about you." I stated softly. He said nothing, keeping his gaze riveted to the floor. "And you for them too, I think. You'd do anything to protect them...wouldn't you?"

He growled at my words and finally looked up at me with hatred and confusion in his eyes. "What the shell do you want from me?! You gonna kill me now?"

"If I'd wanted to kill you I could have easily done it the last time we met." I stated honestly, sauntering up to him.

"Awful sure of yourself aren't ya, Vamps? Overconfident much?" He huffed, raising an eye-ridge and crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Not at all. I am a force to be reckoned with. I'm the best there is."

"Gee, that must be boring. Not much to challenge ya when you're the best, is there?" He asked. He's goading me, I realized. He wants to make me mad. He's hoping to unhinge me the way he did last time. How utterly amusing.

I leaned forward until our faces were very close together and watched as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. What a fascinating shade of green. Not exactly human, but then again, neither was he. Feeling playful, I decided to indulge him. "You're the first challenge I've come across in _ages_."

"So what? You want to kill me to prove that you're still the best? What the shell is that gonna do for you?"

"I have no intention of killing you or your brothers." _Yet_ , I thought wickedly.

"Then what the shell do you want?!" He yelled. I knew it wouldn't be long before his brothers found us here.

"I want your help."

He paused and completely froze up, which made me grin. A feeling I haven't felt in a long while crept its way up inside of me: amusement. The emerald green turtle's jaw was still dropped and his mouth was wide open. I reached out and casually closed it. Delayed by a couple of seconds due to the shock, he recoiled, with murderous anger in his eyes.

"You come after me, fight my brothers, threaten my family, and you want me to help you?!"

"I had to make sure that you were strong enough. That you would be a good enough ally. The man I seek to destroy could easily kill some of Japan's finest warriors."

"What the shell does any of this have to do with me? Why me?"

"I need all of you. You _and_ your brothers." I corrected sternly.

He laughed bitterly. "Hate to break it to you, Vamps, but ya didn't exactly make the best impression on my brothers back there."

"You'll convince them."

Raphael threw up his hands. "I never said that I would agree to this."

"I didn't hear a 'no'." I said with a mischievous smirk. He growled. He knew that I could tell that he was interested.

"Meet me on the roof of Antonio's Pizzeria a week from today. We'll…" I could tell that he didn't really trust me and somehow, that only pleased me more. He grit his teeth and grudgingly hissed out, "…talk."

I smiled at him, my canines glinting in the moonlight. "See ya then, hotshot."

I flipped dexterously out the window onto the fire escape and returned to the roof. Raph's brothers were still there, huddled together as Leo barked orders. "Mikey, you go east, check inside all abandoned building and warehouses. Don, you go west and do the same. I'll go north."

I smirked and lay rather promiscuously across the parapet. When Leo was finally done speaking, I chimed in. "You know, I could probably save you a lot of time." I said, keeping my voice low and teasing.

The three of them turned and unsheathed their weapons, preparing for a fight. I lay back on the ledge and smiled, throwing my hands up. Slowly, Leo lowered his katanas, but didn't sheath them. A wise move on his part, yet his apprehension was unnecessary. I'd done my job for the night. Now I was off the clock.

"Where is Raphael?" He asked, his tone holding a very sharp and dangerous edge. I preened in the face of his fury feeling a sense of supreme accomplishment. From what I had seen of the turtles, Leonardo did not anger easily.

"Second floor down from here." The eldest turtle growled, but I caught the slightest hint of fear and panic in his eyes. Interesting. Fearless until it came down to the safety of his family members. Definitely a weakness. "And don't worry." They all looked at me like I was insane. I allowed my pin-straight hair to fall in a wave-like fashion in front of my face, hiding my rather pleasured smile at the sight of their angst. "He's fine. I didn't even bite him this time." I smirked darkly as I saw how unnerved they were by my words.

With that, I rolled backwards off the end of the building.

"What the—" Leo began and ran forward to look over the edge.

I landed soundly on my feet and pressed myself up against the building, ducking in a window ledge to conceal myself. Leo looked down into the alley, but soon drew away. I slowly crept out and went around the other side of the building and climbed in through a broken window to conceal myself in the rafters. The three brothers entered and looked around frantically for their brother, not noticing my presence. Raph was deep in thought, but he snapped out of it as soon as he heard someone coming and had concealed himself in the shadows. I rather admired how well he managed.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello entered cautiously, their weapons drawn, obviously expecting some kind of trap. As soon as Raph saw it was them, he called out. "Guys."

"Raph!" They exclaimed simultaneously, rushing over to him. Michelangelo practically barreled him over with a hug, while Leo and Donnie shifted nervously, their eyes searching him for injuries.

Of course their were none.

"I'm fine." He said slowly.

"What did she want?" Leo asked suspiciously, yet with a hint of genuine interest which I found somewhat flattering. Apparently I'd made quite the impression.

Raph scoffed a little and I crossed my arms over my chest. What the shell was he laughing about? Wait, did I seriously just think what the _shell_? I shook that off and paid attention.

"To show off, mostly." Raph muttered. I smirked. Yep, I'd say that was a fair assumption. If I was him, I'd say that too. After all, I was showing off. What good is a talent if you don't get to show it off? "And to talk."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure. We didn't really go into details. But I have a feeling she's gonna keep in touch." He said rather softly. I smirked wickedly down at him from the rafters.

 _Damn straight, Raphael. Damn straight._

* * *

 **How was it? Review Please!**


End file.
